


Siwon Kesepian!

by LeeHyunRin



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHyunRin/pseuds/LeeHyunRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Siwon, si namja macho, gentle, dan berbadan nine(?) pack itu menangis?? ada apa sebenarnya??/Read and Comment please~ ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Siwon Menangis?

[Kim Kibum] Hyung, aku memutuskan untuk vacum dulu dari Super Junior...  
Jadwalku yang begitu padat sungguh menyiksaku, hyung...  
Jadwal Super Junior saja sudah begitu padat, ditambah jadwal acting-ku.  
Tolong mengertilah perasaanku, hyung...   
Aku pasti akan sering-sering main ke sini, bertemu dengan hyung  
Saranghaeyo, hyung...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Author’s POV  
Seorang namja tampan mirip dengan ikan, baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari ranjangnya. Setelah memberi morning-kiss pada sang kekasih yang masih tertidur, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke keluar kamar. Sebenarnya sih Donghae—nama namja itu—ingin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum, tapi langkahnya terhenti seketika di depan kamar mandi.  
‘hiks....’  
Samar-samar terdengar seseorang menangis dari dalam kamar mandi.   
Tubuh Donghae merinding seketika. Tentu saja, Donghae memang member Super Junior yang paling takut sama hantu. Rasa yakinnya bahwa itu adalah hantu semakin bertambah, mengingat saat ini matahari pun belum sepenuhnya terbit.  
“Mungkin Teuki-hyung yang lagi nangis?” gumamnya, takut-takut.  
Donghae memberanikan dirinya membuka pintu kamar mandi itu. Perlahan-lahan, ia menggenggam gagang pintunya.  
‘cklekk....’   
Akhirnya pintu yang sudah reot itu terbuka.  
Mata Donghae terbelalak kaget. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan seketika di tempat.  
Kenapa?  
Bukan karena hantu, bukan juga karena Teuki-hyung lagi nangis.  
Tapi karena, Siwonlah yang nangis.  
Siwon? Siwon saudara-saudara! Siwon yang sangat gentle, manly, dan macho itu lho! Siwon yang katanya berbadan six-pack atau malah mungkin nine-pack(?) itu lagi nangis sendiri di kamar mandi!  
“Siwonnie?” panggil Donghae perlahan, sambil mendekat pada dongsaeng-nya itu.  
Siwon pun berbalik, menyadari kehadiran hyung-nya, ia langsung mencuci wajahnya yang berlinang air mata itu. “Ada apa, hyung?” katanya, sambil berusaha tersenyum—menyembunyikan tangisannya yang baru saja terjadi.  
“Kau kenapa?” tanya Donghae.  
“Tidak apa-apa kok, hyung,” katanya.  
“Tidak apa-apa? Jelas tadi aku melihatmu menangis,” kata Donghae. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, bukan hantu yang ternyata ia temukan.  
“Ah, hyung belum cuci muka ya? Lihat itu belek menumpuk di tepian mata-hyung! Pantas saja pandangan hyung masih agak kacau,” katanya membela diri. “Dari tadi aku cuci muka kok, hyung. Masa aku nangis, sih?” lanjutnya.  
Mendengar kata-kata Siwon, Donghae meraba-raba tepain matanya. “Mwo?! Bener katamu, Siwonnie!” Donghae langsung panik. “Aish... belek banyak begini... sungguh mengganggu ketampanan seorang Donghae!” katanya, bernarsis ria.  
Dalam hati Siwon bersyukur. Untung hyung-nya yang satu ini rada babo.  
.  
Ini sudah larut malam. Leeteuk—sang umma—sedang memeriksa dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya. Apa mereka semua sudah tidur, atau belum.  
Hampir seluruh kamar para member sudah diperiksa. Hanya tinggal kamar Siwon dan Kibum—atau sekarang sih hanya kamar Siwon saja—yang belum diperiksa.  
Leeteuk perlahan membuka pintu kamar namja yang katanya paling ganteng di SuJu ini. Terlihatlah sosok Siwon yang tengah tidur nyenyak di balik selimut.  
Leeteuk tersenyum puas. Sekarang semuanya sudah tidur, bahkan si evil magnae yang biasanya bergadang main game itu, ternyata sudah tidur lelap.  
Leeteuk malangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu.   
“Hiks...”  
Terdengar suara isakan tangis, seperti suara Siwon. Seketika, Leeteuk menghentikan langkahnya. Langsung berbalik menatap tubuh Siwon yang sebenarnya masih meringkuk di bawah selimut.  
“Siwon-ah,” panggilnya.  
“Jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks...” lagi-lagi suara itu datang dari Siwon.  
Leeteuk jadi semakin penasaran. Leeteuk langsung menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi wajah Siwon.   
Leeteuk terlonjak kaget. Dongsaeng-nya ini ternyata sedang mengigau sampai mengeluarkan setetes air mata.  
Ini pertama kalinya bagi Leeteuk malihat Siwon menangis, tentu saja kecuali jika di gereja.  
‘Siang jadi Angel, malam jadi Evil,’ pikir Leeteuk, sambil tersenyum evil ala sang evil magnae.   
Leeteuk langsung mengambil handphone putihnya. Langsung ia ambil gambar Siwon yang ‘mengenaskan’ itu.  
Leeteuk langsung menyeringai evil—lagi-lagi ketularan Kyu—lalu ngacir ke kamarnya sendiri.  
.  
“Siwon-hyung! Matamu sembab!” teriak Ryeowook.   
Siwon hanya tersenyum samar, “aku kurang tidur, Wookie-ah. Jangan terlalu khawatir,” katanya.  
Ryeowook mengangguk, “tidak usah gengsian, hyung. Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau tinggal bilang saja,” katanya.  
“Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa,” Siwon langsung mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook, gemas.  
Ryeowook hanya menggembungkan pipinya, sebel.   
Siwon sungguh merindukan saat seperti ini. Hanya saja, seharusnya namja yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kim Kibum.  
“Wooiii!!! Apaan tuh?!” teriak seseorang, tiba-tiba.  
Siwon dan Ryeowook serempak berbalik ke asal suara. Ternyata... muncul Yesung dengan tampang babo-nya.  
Siwon mengatupkan mulutnya, menahan tawa, melihat penampilan hyung-nya itu.  
Yesung tengah memakai piyamanya yang berwarna kehijauan, tampak kandang DdangkoBrothers yang sedang dijepit di ketiaknya. Wajahnya masih terlihat acak-acakan, di sudut matanya penuh dengan belek, di sudut bibirnya juga ada sesuatu yang berwarna putih—mungkin iler yang sudah mengering. Rambutnya juga acak-acakan, lengkap dengan seekor lalat yang terbang berputar-putar di atas kepalanya yang super besar itu.  
Belum lagi, posenya, dengan salah satu tangan menunjuk ke arah Siwon dan Ryeowook. Salah satu kakinya naik ke atas meja, dengan background—ceritanya—deburan ombak. Lengkap dengan backsound yang suka dipakai para superhero.  
Sungguh, ini membuat Siwon rasanya ingin mati menahan tawa.  
Pipi Ryeowook memerah, menahan malu. “Hyung, apaan sih?!” katanya, pada si babo itu.  
“Wookie, teganya kau lakukan ini padaku... hiks! Kau... selingkuh dengan Siwon!! Whats? Kau mencampakkanku?” katanya, dengan gaya lebay.  
“Hyung ini apaan sih?!” Ryeowook sepertinya semakin malu melihat kekasihnya yang kelewat babo itu. “Udahlah, ayo ke kamar saja hyung! Tampangmu berantakan!”   
Ryeowook langsung menyeret Yesung ke kamarnya, persis seperti layaknya suami-istri.  
Siwon menatap YeWook dengan tatapan nanar. ‘Mereka sungguh beruntung,’ pikirnya. Siwon jadi makin merindukan Kim Kibum.  
“Siwonnie!” teriakan sang leader memecah lamunan Siwon.  
Siwon langsung berbalik, menatap Leeteuk. “Hyung?”  
“Lihat nih,” Leeteuk menunjukkan foto yang baru didapatnya tadi malam kepada Siwon.  
“Mwo?!” Siwon terlonjak, kaget. ‘Aku mengigau sampai menangis tadi malam?’ batinku.  
“Foto ini... aku sebarkan ya?” tanyanya, sebari menyeringai evil.  
“Ja-jangan dong, hyung,” kata Siwon sebari bertekuk lutut.  
“Gimana~ Ya~?” Leeteuk semakin menggoda Siwon.   
“Hyung...” Siwon sudah mulai nangis darah, “Kumohon, jangan...”  
Leeteuk semakin menunjukkan senyum evil jadi-jadiannya.  
“Ayolah, hyung! Entar aku gantiin posisi Kangin-hyung, deh~” bujuknya.  
“Mwo?!” Leeteuk terlonjak kaget, “Tidak bisa! Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Kangin!” katanya, sebari cemberut.  
“Baiklah...” Siwon mulai kehabisan akal.   
Leeteuk menyeringai evil, “Kyuhyun-ah!! Aku punya fot-” mulut Leeteuk langsung buru-buru di bekap Siwon, sebelum itu evil sebenarnya datang.  
“Eh, hyung! Aku pernah lihat topi warna putih di kota. Bagus lho, mau ku belikan tidak?” godanya.  
Leeteuk paling tidak tahan mendengar kata ‘putih’ apalagi bisa didapat dengan ‘gratis’. “Mwooo!!! Aku mauuu!!!” teriaknya.  
“Aku pinjam dulu dong, ponselnya,” katanya.  
“Ne, ne, tapi janji belikan aku ya?!” Leeteuk memberikan tatapan anak kecil yang meminta sesuatu dari orangtuanya.  
Siwon langsung mengambil handphone Leeteuk, dan menghapus foto itu. “Tentu saja, hyung.”  
.  
“Syalalalala~” Kyuhyun tengah bersenandung ria, sambil jalan-jalan berkeliling dorm SuJu. *kagak ada kerjaan si Kyu*  
Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti di depan pintu kamar SiBum. Kyuhyun langsung memasukan kepalanya ke dalam kamar itu—tanpa permisi sama sekali.   
Dilihatnya, hyung-nya—Siwon—tengah terduduk di ranjangnya dengan tatapan kosong.  
“Hyung, lagi ngapain?” celetuk Kyuhyun.  
Kata-katanya sukses membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Siwon langsung refleks menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun. Dalam hati tidak bersyukur, malah bertemu si evil di saat dia ingin sendiri.  
“Hyung, kok diem saja? Masa dongsaeng-mu yang ganteng ini dicuekin sih?” katanya, narsis.  
Siwon masih diam.  
Kyuhyun mendekatinya, “ah, hyung nggak dikasih jatah makan ya?”  
Siwon tetap diam.  
“Ah hyung, badan gelembung-gelebungnya kempes ya?” celetuknya lagi. *ah, Kyu. Itu kan otot, kok dibilang badan gelembung-gelembung?*  
Wajah Siwon memerah, menahan tawa.  
“Ah, hyung sebel ya, Aku lebih ganteng dari hyung? udahlah, hyung... emang aku paling ganteng di sini,” katanya, lagi-lagi kelewat narsis.  
Siwon yang tadinya cekikikan, langsung memasang wajah datar lagi.  
“Jangan-jangan, hyung-”  
‘Pletak!’  
Kepala Kyuhyun dihadiahi jitakan oleh Siwon.  
“Ini magnae beneran evil banget, sih?” katanya, blak-blakan. “Pergi sana! ganggu aja! Lagi galau nih!”  
“Oh...” Kyuhyun ber-‘O’ ria. “Hyung lagi galau? Kenapa hyung? Mau curhat sama aku?” Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyuman evilnya.  
“Aku masih waras, Kyu,” jelasnya. “Mana mungkin aku curhat sama evil? Yang ada bukannya selesai masalahku, malah semakin rumit deh masalahku!”  
“Gak apa-apa kali, hyung. Hyung gak tau sih, kalau aku tuh dapat diandalkan,” katanya, membela diri.  
“Baiklah...” mungkin Siwon sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memutuskan curhat pada namja berjuluk evil ini.   
Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, bangga.  
“Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!” Siwon jatuh ke bawah ranjangnya, “Kyuuu... aku... hiks!” teriaknya.  
Kyuhyun menatap jijik pada hyung-nya itu. ‘Ampyun deh, ini kah sisi lain seorang Choi Siwon?’ batinnya.  
“Kyuhyun... hidupku hampa tanpa Kim Kibum...!! hiks!” Siwon memukul-mukul lantai, menumpahkan kekesalannya pada lantai yang tak berdosa itu.  
Kyuhyun mengangguk, sok berpikir. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide bejat masuk ke dalam otaknya, “itu salah hyung sendiri...” katanya.  
Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, tidak mengerti. “Maksudmu, Kyu?”  
“Ya... kalau mau nggak kesepian, hyung cari namja-chigu baru saja,” katanya, santai.  
“Mwo?!” Siwon terlonjak kaget, “lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum-chagiya?!”  
“Gampang, hyung,” katanya. “Gitu aja kok repot. Hyung tinggal putusin itu pengganti Kibum waktu Kibum udah kembali...”   
“Wow. Ide bagus, Kyu,” lagi-lagi Siwon tidak berpikir panjang. “Tapi, siapa yang mau jadi pengganti Kibum? Kau mau, Kyu?”  
“Mwo?!” Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, “Andwae!! Kyu sang ultimate top seme setia sama Bunny-Minnie!!” teriaknya.  
“Lha? Jadi siapa, dong?”  
“Kalau masalah itu, hyung pikir saja sendiri,” Kyuhyun langsung nagcir keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih sibuk berpikir.  
.  
Hari itu, dorm sungguh sepi. Hanya Siwon dan Sungmin yang tidak ada job. Siwon yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, tengah menonton Televisi di ruang TV dorm. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin.  
‘KRUUUYUUUUKKKK’  
“Bunyi apa itu?” Sungmin berbalik, menatap Siwon.  
Wajah Siwon berubah merah, menahan malu. “A-anu... hyung, aku...”  
Sungmin menunjukkan wajah yang kelewat aegyo-nya, “kau lapar, Siwonnie? Aish, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Akan kubuatkan makanan!” Sungmin bersiap beranjak untuk ke dapur.  
Siwon buru-buru menahan tangan Sungmin, “Tidak usah, hyung. Aku tidak begitu lapar...” bagaimanapun Siwon tidak ingin merepotkan hyung-nya yang manis ini.  
Sungmin menatap Siwon bingung, “Benarka-”  
‘KRUYUUKKKK!”  
Wajah Siwon tambah memerah, menahan malu. Dalam hati ia mengutuk perutnya yang sangat tidak kompromi ini.  
“Ah, sudahlah Siwonnie. Biar aku yang masak, ayo ke dapur,” ajaknya.  
Mau tidak mau Siwon mengikuti Sungmin ke dapur.  
Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran, hendak memotongnya. Tapi belum pisau itu menyentuh kulit mulus(?) sang sayuran, Siwon menghentikannya.  
“Biar aku saja, hyung. Aku ingin membantu hyung,” Siwon langsung mengambil alih pisau dapur itu.  
Sungmin mau tak mau setuju. Ia langsung mempersiapkan hal lainnya.  
“Aishh!!” umpat Siwon tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin beranjak menghampirinya.  
“Mwo?! Jarimu berdarah, Siwonnie!” Sungmin jadi panik, “lukanya sungguh lebar, kita harus menghentikan pendarahannya dulu!” katanya. Sungmin langsung meraih jari Siwon, dan menghisap darahnya.  
Siwon terlonjak kaget, wajahnya memerah. “H-hyung...” gumamnya.  
“Ada apa?” tanya Sungmin, yang masih menghisap jari Siwon.  
“Tadi...” ucapnya, ragu-ragu.  
“Tadi apa?” tanya Sungmin.  
“Tadi... aku...”  
“Apaan?” Sungmin semakin penasaran.  
“Tadi aku habis ngupil, belum cuci tangan. Eh, sama hyung malah diemut, makasih ya hyung,” katanya dengan santai.  
Sungmin buru-buru melepas jari Siwon, “Mwo?! Beneran?” Sungmin menatap jijik pada jari Siwon.  
“Nggak lah, hyung. Masa aku tega sama hyung.”   
Sungmin menghela nafasnya, “ya udah deh, aku ambil dulu kotak P3Knya, ya...” Sungmin langsung ngacir keluar dapur. Dalam hati, Sungmin berniat buru-buru kumur-kumur, masih berpikir kalau tadi itu Siwon tidak bercanda soal upilnya.  
Tak perlu menunggu lama, Sungmin suda muncul lagi di hadapan Siwon.  
“Ini ada kotaknya. Sini, mana jarinya?” kata Sungmin, ramah.  
“Tidak usah, hyung. Biar aku lakukan sendiri saja,” Siwon merendah.  
Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, “aish, bawel ah! Sini, mana jarinyaa?!” dengan sedikit paksa, Sungmin mengambil alih jari Siwon.  
Sungmin mulai membersihkan luka Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa diam menerima perlakuan hyung-nya itu. Sungmin lalu meneteskan obat luka, Siwon merintih—menahan perih. Sungmin lekas menutup lukanya dengan plester.  
“Nah, sudah selesai,” kata Sungmin, bangga.  
Siwon memperhatikan lukanya yang sudah ditutup itu. “Gomawo, hyung,” katanya.  
Sungmin tersenyum manis.  
Dalam hati Siwon berpikir, bahwa ia telah menemukan pengganti Kim Kibum untuk sementara waktu.

 

-TBC-


	2. KyuSung couple? MWO?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari itu, Semua member Suju ada job, terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang ditinggal sendiri di rumah. MWO? Apa yang mereka lakukan??

Author’s POV  
Semua member sedang menjalani ritual paling penting dalam hidup mereka. Makan.  
Para member tengah asik memakan masakan sang juru masak—Kim Ryeowook—dengan sangat khusuk(?), terkecuali sang leader yang malah kelihatan bingung sambil celingak-celinguk sendiri.  
“Waeyo, hyung?” tanya, Heechul yang menyadari keanehan gerak-gerik sang leader.  
Leeteuk memandang dongsaeng yang hanya beda sepuluh hari dengannya itu dengan tampang cemas. Lalu, “Di mana anak(?)ku yang paling ganteng itu? Kok batang idungnya yang mancung banget itu gak nongol-nongol?” tanyanya pada sang Cinderella.  
“Hyung masa gak lihat? Ini anak hyung yang paling ganteng ada di sini, kok!” kata si evil, narsis. Alhasil, kepalanya dihadiahi jitakan telak dari sang Cinderella.  
“Aniyo, bukan kau Kyu! Ituloh~ Siwonnie~ kemana dia?” tanya sang leader cantik itu lagi.  
“Aku di sini, hyung~” Siwon masuk ke ruang makan dengan tampang paling berseri-seri yang pernah ada, lengkap dengan background bunga-bunga, dan backsound musik classic. Semua member yang sedang makan sukses sweetdrop karena tingkah Siwon yang aneh bin ajaib.  
Leeteuk sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya. Seingatnya, beberapa hari lalu dia sempat memergoki Siwon menangis dalam tidurnya. Kali ini? Ia harus melihat Siwon berseri-seri begini. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baru memenangkan lotere? ‘Whats? Kejam sekali Siwonnie tidak membagi hadiah loterenya pada Umma-nya ini?’ batin Leeteuk.  
Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Siwon duduk di salah satu kursi kosong—di sebelah kiri Sungmin—sementara Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah kanan Sungmin.   
Siwon hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, member yang lain ada yang bingung dengan sikapnya, ada juga yang ‘peduli-amat-meningan-gue-makan-dulu’.  
“Hyung, hari ini mau nggak jalan-jalan sama aku?” tanya Siwon tiba-tiba, sambil melirik Sungmin. Kata-katanya itu sukses menghentikan ritual makan member yang lain.  
‘Byuuurrr!’ Kyuhyun menyemburkan makanannya—saking kagetnya—mengenai wajah Eunhyuk yang kebetulan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.  
Ternyata yang marah bukan sang empunya muka, tapi malah sang ikan cucut—Donghae, “Woi! Magnae setan! Ngapain sembar-sembur muka orang?! Lu kate lu udah jadi mbah dukun yang suka ngobatin pasiennya??” katanya, meniru lirik lagu ‘Mbah Dukun’ entah bagaimana ia bisa mengenal lagu itu. “Cepet minta maaf sama Hyukkie-chagi! Mukanya yang imut jadi ancur begini, kan?!” lanjutnya, dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.  
“Udahlah hyung, muka Eunhyuk-hyung kan emang udah ancur dari dulu. Diapa-apain juga tetep aja jelek. Yang ganteng kan cuma gue,” ejeknya. Sukses membuat sang ikan cucut semakin marah besar. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Dia cuma diam gak mau tahu sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang naas itu.  
‘plungggg!’ *bunyi apaan nih?* Donghae melempar makanannya ke wajah sang magnae, dan tepat sasaran. Kini wajah Kyuhyun mirip badut yang suka ada di Ancol itu loh~  
Kyuhyun balas melempar hyung-nya dengan makanan, namun Donghae buru-buru merunduk, sehingga yang kena malah sang EvilCinderella.  
Mungkin sang Cinderella lagi dapet(?), makanya emosian. Ia langsung balas melempari sang magnae dengan makanannya.  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa dalam pasrah(?).  
Heechul terus melempar makanannya, hingga ia sadar bahwa makanannya telah habis. Akirnya, apa yang dilakukannya? Mengambil jatah milik Shindong yang kebetulan saat itu duduk disampaingnya.   
Shindong gak terima dong, makanannya diambil begitu saja. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang, ia melempari kepala Heechul dengan makanan Ddangkobrothers—entah kapan dan di mana ia bisa mendapatkan makanan keramat(?) itu.  
Merasa ternyata ada yang mencuri barang miliknya, Yesung melempar kaos kaki bau miliknya ke wajah Shindong.  
Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Leeteuk terbawa suasana, ikut main lempar-lemparan.  
Bagaimana dengan Siwon dan Sungmin? Mereka tampak bodo amat dengan perang dunia ke-3 yang tengah berlangsung itu, melainkan sibuk dengan percakapan mereka masing-masing.  
Siwon kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada hyung-nya, “gimana hyung? Siang nanti mau nggak jalan-jalan sama aku?”   
Sungmin mengangguk mantap, “ne, aku juga tidak ada job. Jadi tidak masalah,” katanya, lalu melanjutkan ritualnya.   
.  
Kyuhyun berkali-kali menelan ludahnya akibat melihat penampakan di hadapannya. Bukan penampakan pocong, kuntilanak, apalagi tuyul. Lalu apa?  
Itulah hyung-nya, Lee Sungmin yang sungguh manis nan aegyo tengah berdandan di depan kaca. Sungmin yang memakai celana jins panjang, dan kemeja pink itu sungguh imut di mata Kyuhyun.  
“Hyung, kok dandan manis amat? Mau ke mana?” tanya Kyuhyun, akhirnya.  
“Mau jalan-jalan bareng Siwonnie-ah,” jawabnya santai.  
Kyuhyun tampak memain-mainkan rambut hitamnya sambil berguling-guling geje di atas kasur, “oh... mau jalan-jalan sama- MWO?! Jalan-jalan sama Siwon-hyung?!!” teriaknya, otak Kyuhyun sepertinya telah kehabisan quota—sama seperti laptop author—makanya koneksinya lama bin lambat.  
Sungmin hanya mengangguk tampa dosa, “ne, aku pergi dulu ya!” katanya, lalu melangkah keluar kamar mereka. Tapi-  
“Hyung! Kumohon jangan pergiii!!!” teriak Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Sungmin.  
Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tampang bingung, menambah keimutannya di mata Kyuhyun. “Kenapa?” tanyanya.  
“Hyung kok pergi sama Siwon-hyung sih? Kan namja-chigunya hyung itu akuu!” kata Kyuhyun, persis seperti anak kecil yang meminta di sayang-sayangi orang tuanya.  
“Gak apa-apa kan? Jalan-jalan itu kan gak harus sama namja-chigu sendiri...” katanya.  
“Iya, tapi kan... err... aku... cemburu kan, hyung!!” Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, sebel.  
Sungmin terkekeh pelan, “oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mau jalan-jalan bareng Kyu aja siang ini,” katanya.  
“Nah, gitu dong hyung, kan aku- MWO? Siang ini? Siang ini aku ada job dengan Super Junior K.R.Y,” lagi-lagi otaknya tidak konek.  
“Oh, ya sudah. Aku jalan-jalannya bareng Siwon-ah aja~” ucapnya, riang, sambil ngacir keluar kamar.  
“HYUNGGG.....!!!! ANDWAEEE!!!!” teriak Kyuhyun, tidak rela dengan nasibnya yang ditinggal sang istri.  
.  
Kyuhyun tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai ruang tengah. Sore ini, dia sudah tidak ada job apapun. Tapi, semua hyungdeul pada ada job, kecuali Sungmin, Siwon, dan Yesung. Tapi, Sungmin dan Siwon sedang jalan-jalan. Alhasil, Kyuhyun terperangkap dengan Yesung.  
Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun berpikir untuk mengajak ngobrol hyungnya itu. Tapi, Yesung sejak tadi betah main dengan DdangkoBrothers.  
Bagaimana dengan sang kekasih PSP? Benda itu disembunyikan Heechul sebagai hukuman karena telah menimbulkan perang dunia ke-3 tadi di meja makan.  
Alhasil, Kyuhyun bosan sebosan bosannya.  
Kyuhyun jadi teringat, minggu lalu, hyung-nya—Lee Sungmin—baru saja membeli kaset film baru. Bagaimana kalau pinjam saja?  
Kyuhyun langsung buru-buru ngacir ke kamar mereka, mengobrak-abrik lemari Sungmin, dan akhirnya menemukan itu kaset.  
Kyuhyun langsung menyetel film itu. Dirinya pun duduk di hadapan televisi sambil memakan makanan Ddangkoma—ups! Coret!—sambil memakan pop corn.  
Film pun dimulai. Kyuhyun terlihat serius melihat setiap adegan dalam film.  
itu film percintaan, tentang seorang yeojya dan namja yang salin mencintai, tapi cinta mereka banyak yang menentang, mulai dari orang tua mereka, guru-guru di sekolah, sampai presiden negara juga ikutan menentang cinta mereka. Kira-kira seperti itulah jalan ceritanya.  
.  
Filmnya sudah berjalan kurang lebih 45 menit. Dan ceritanya sudah mau mencapai akhir. Kyuhyun mengakui tidak rugi menonton film itu, menurutnya film itu cukup menarik.  
“Akhirnya cinta kita bisa terwujud...”  
“Ne, syukurlah...”  
Kyuhyun membulatlkan mata. Dua pemain film-nya tengah berpelukan.   
Entah pikiran Kyuhyun saja, atau tidak, tiba-tiba wajah yeojya dan namja itu berubah menjadi wajah Siwon dan Sungmin. “MWO?!” Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.  
Sungmin-hyung! Bagaimana kalau dia tengah melakukan adegan yang sama seperti di film ini?  
“MWO?!”  
Kyuhyun terjungkang dari kursi yang ia duduki. Yeojya dan namja itu berciuman!!  
Lha? Kenapa Kyuhyun sekaget itu cuma melihat adegan ciuman doang?  
Karena Kyuhyun membayangkan, kalau yang ada di film itu dua hyung-nya yang sedang jalan-jalan.  
‘Hyung... teganya kau padaku...’ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.  
Pandangan Kyuhyun kembali pada itu film, karena nampaknya adegan ciuman itu sudah berakhir.  
“Malam ini... bagaimana?”  
“Ne, boleh... malam ini, jadikan aku seutuhnya milikmu.”  
“Mwo?!!” Kyuhyun mematikan televisinya. Sudah tidak sanggup menonton film itu. Pikirannya terus melayang pada namja-chigunya yang lagi jalan-jalan dengan orang lain. ‘Bagaimana kalau Sungmin-hyung dan Siwon-hyung beneran seperti di film?? Andwaee!!!’ jerit Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.  
.  
21.00   
Kyuhyun’s POV  
Ini sudah malam, dan Sungmin-hyung belum pulang juga. Khawatir? Tentu saja! Bagaimana kalau Minnie-hyung-ku di apa-apain sama kuda liar itu seperti di film? Entar aku nggak kebagian ke-virgin(?)annya dong?   
Aish! Apa yang kupikirkan?? Pasti aku terular virus yadong-nya Eunhyuk-hyung!  
Dengan bosan, aku kembali hanya diam dalam menunggu.   
Tentu masih ada keinginan untuk ajak ngobrol Yesung-hyung—dari pada bosan terus begini—tapi sejak sore tadi Yesung-hyung belum juga keluar dari kamar keramatnya.  
“Kyu,” tiba-tiba Yesung-hyung keluar dari kamar keramatnya. “Sejak sore tadi aku ajak Ddangkoma ngobrol, kok gak dijawab-jawab juga sampai sekarang ya?” katanya, dengan tampang babonya.  
‘Akhirnya Yesung-hyung keluar juga,’ pikirku.  
“Kura-kura mana bisa bicara, hyung.”  
“Tapi kura-kura kan makluk hidup, Kyu. Harusnya bisa bicara!”  
“Belum tentu, hyung!”  
“Ehhh! Buktinya, Kyu sama aku kan makluk hidup, bisa bicara kan?”  
“Kita kan manusia, hyung.”  
“Aku emang manusia, tapi Kyu kan setan?”  
Muncul empat siku di kepalaku mendengar kata-kata polos dari hyung-ku yang biasanya tidak polos itu.  
“Hyung, aku tahu hyung itu babo. Tapi, babo juga ada batasnya hyung! Babo-nya jangan kebangetan, deh!” ucapku, menahan amarah.  
.  
Author’s POV  
Semua member udah pada sampai di depan pintu dorm. Kenapa mereka bisa pulang barengan gitu? Karena... ya, karena author maunya begitu!  
Leeteuk mengeluarkan kunci dari jaketnya, hendak membuka pintu dorm itu. Tapi, sebuah percakapan seseorang di dalam, menghentikan geraknya seketika.  
“Udah di ujung nih! Bentar lagi keluar!”  
‘Itu kan suara Yesung?’ batin Leeteuk. ‘Udah di ujung apaan? Bentar lagi keluar??’  
“Mau kemana hyung? Gue belum sempet melampiaskan nih!”  
Kali ini suara Kyuhyun. ‘Melampiaskan?’ Wajah Leeteuk memerah seketika. Member yang lain ikutan penasaran, jadi ikutan nguping.  
“Kyuuu... beneran ini diujung, udah gak kuat!!” rintihnya. “Ahhhh~” yang ini terdengar jelas suara Yesung.  
Pikiran-pikiran yadong memenuhi kepala para member yang seenaknya nguping itu. Tak terkecuali Sungmin dan Ryeowook, yang jelas jadi cemburu mendengar percakapan sang namja-chigu.  
“Hyung cuma alesan aja, mau kabur ya?!” kali ini suara Kyuhyun.  
“Kyu, kasian kan Yesung udah gak kuat masih dipaksa-paksa aja!” bisik Heechul yang kebetulan ikut nguping, dan dibalas anggukan serempak dari member yang lain.  
“Gyaaaa!!” teriakan Yesung menggema.  
Sungmin sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya ia gunakan jurus matrial-arts nya untuk mendobrak itu pintu dorm.  
‘BRAAAKKKKK!!!’  
“MWO?!” teriak semua member serempak. Melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.  
Flash Back...  
“Hyung, aku tahu hyung itu babo. Tapi, babo juga ada batasnya hyung! Babo-nya jangan kebangetan, deh!” ucap Kyuhyun, menahan amarah.  
“Siapa bilang gue babo?” bantah Yesung.  
“Ne! Emang hyung bisa buktiin kalau hyung gak babo?!” kata Kyuhyun, tidak mau kalah.  
Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak. Namun sedetik kemudian senyumnya kembali mengembang. “Ne, bisa! Ini buktinya!” Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah barang yang entah apa itu, karena bentuknya sudah gak jelas bin tak karuan.  
Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dengan tatapan bingung, “apa itu hyung? Itu benda kok bentuknya jelek amat?”  
Yesung tersenyum bangga, “ini PSP-mu, Kyu. Tadi aku nemu ini di tempat naro celana dalemnya Heechul-hyung. Eh, ternyata... waktu aku mau nyalain, ini benda malah nggak nyala-nyala juga. Jadi, berbekal kemampuan otakku yang hebat, aku berhasil memperbaiki ini PSP!!” ucapnya.  
Kyuhyun rasanya ingin membunuh hyung-nya yang kelewat babo ini.  
“Hyung!! Rasakan ini pembalasankuu!!” Kyuhyun berniat membunuh hyung-nya itu sekarang juga, tapi-  
‘PREETTT... DDUUTT... KRRRUUUKKK...’  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang gak jelas asal-usulnya.  
“Suara apa itu, hyung?!” tampang Kyuhyun berubah horor.  
Wajah Yesung memerah, menahan malu. “A-anu, Kyu. Kayaknya pantatku ini udah gak bisa konpromi deh, udah diujung nih, bentar lagi keluar!” Yesung ngacir ke kamar mandi.  
Tapi sebelum Yesung benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. “Mau kemana hyung? Gue belum sempet melampiaskan nih!” ucap Kyuhyun.  
Yesung menelan ludahnya sendiri. “Kyuuu... beneran ini diujung, udah gak kuat!!” rintihnya. “Ahhhh~” wajahnya Yesung udah gak enak dilihat banget.  
“Hyung cuma alesan aja, mau kabur ya?!” Kyuhyun mencoba melayangkan jitakan dikepala hyung-nya yang besar itu.   
Tapi naas, Yesung menghindar sehingga tangan Kyuhyun meleset.  
“Gyaaaa!!!!”  
Alhasil, Kyuhyun terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Yesung? Dia ikut terjatuh dan tertindih badan Kyuhyun.  
Flash Back End.  
“MWO?!” teriak seluruh member melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.  
Kyuhyun yang menyadari posisinya yang terbilang berbahaya, langsung buru-buru berdiri. “Hyungdeul! Selamat datang!” sambut Kyuhyun pada para Hyundeulnya dengan gaya salah tingkah.   
“YA, CHO KYUHYUN! TEGANYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKUU!!” teriak Sungmin, air matanya jatuh tak terbendung.  
“Mwo? Kenapa mendadak marah-marah, Minnie-hyung?” tanyanya.  
“Kauu... beraninya selingkuh dengan Yesung-hyung!! Andwaee!! Hueee!!!” Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya. “Kalau gitu... hik! Aku sama Siwon-ah ajaa!!”  
Mendengar kata-kata Sungmin, senyum Siwon mengembang. Sementara Kyuhyun? Tentu saja merasa sungguh sakit hati mendengar kata-kata hyung-nya itu.  
“Aniyo! Aku nggak selingkuh sama Yesung-hyung! Hyung salah paham!” kata Kyuhyun, berusaha meyakinkan Sungmin.  
Sungmin malah semakin mendekat dan mepet(?) sama Siwon. Kyuhyun jadi emosi, langsung ia tarik paksa Sungmin dari Siwon. “Minnie-hyung milikku!!” pekiknya.  
Siwon jadi ikutan narik Sungmin dari tangan Kyuhyun, “kau dengar apa kata Sungmin-hyung tadi? Dia bilang dia ingin bersamaku!” katanya.  
Kyuhyun merarik tangan Sungmin lagi, “Minnie-hyung punyakuu!”  
Siwon tak mau kalah, “punyakuu!!”  
“Punyakuu!”  
“Aniyo, punyakuu!!”  
“Punyaku!!!!”  
Terjadilah pertempuran antara si setan dan si kuda memperebutkan si kelinci. Sang kelinci sendiri, tampak berwajah pasrah karena tangannya ditarik-tarik terus.   
Sang leader—Leeteuk—hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah aneh dua anaknya. Yesung yang sejak tadi menahan ‘pup’, langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. Sementara member lain? Mereka terlalu lelah karena habis dapet banyak job gila-gilaan, makanya mereka sudah hilang ditelan(?) kamar mereka masing-masing.  
‘BRAKKK!’  
Tiba-tiba pintu dorm didobrak seseorang. Tampak namja berkulit putih seputih salju berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya, “Annyeong!! Aku ke sini untuk mampir... MWO?!” matanya terbelalak kaget seketika, melihat pemandangan ‘mengenaskan’ dihadapannya.  
“Siwon-hyung!! Kau selingkuuhhhh!!!” Ohh... ternyata eh, ternyata! Namja pendobrak pintu yang bikin Leeteuk kaget ampe jantungan itu adalah Kim Kibum saudara-saudara!  
Siwon buru-buru melepas tangannya dari tangan Sungmin, “andwae! Kau salah paham, Kibummie!”   
“Gak mau!” Kibum cemberut, memamerkan pipinya yang menggembung. Imut sekali, sungguh membuat Author dan Siwon tewas seketika. “Udah jelas sekarang! Siwon-hyung mengincar Sungmin-hyung selama aku tidak ada, kan?! Kalau begitu...”  
Kibum meraih tangan sang evil magnae, “...aku juga mau selingkuh sama Kyuhyun!!” lanjutnya.  
Perkataannya sungguh membuat Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin melongo seketika.   
Siwon mendekati namja-chigunya itu, “Ah... jangan, dong chagiya~ Jeongmal mianhae ne?” rayunya.  
Kibum menggeleng cepat, “Andwae! Pokoknya malam ini aku mau menginap di dorm! Dan AKU MAU BOBOK SAMA KYUHYUN AJA! SIWON-HYUNG SANA SAMA MINNIE-HYUNG AJA!!! Camkan itu!!” teriak Kibum denga emosi meluap-luap, sambil menarik tangan sang magnae ke kamar yang seharusnya adalah kamar SiBum.  
Kyuhyun meronta-ronta, tapi ternyata kekuatan Kibum besar sekali kalau sedang emosian. “Minnie-hyung!! TOLONG AKUUU!!!” teriak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hatinya, ‘tuhan... apakah semua ini hukuman karena aku ini selalu menghasut orang lain? Jika iya, tolong ampunilah hambamu yang paling ganteng ini... amin.’  
Sungmin hanya memandangi Kyuhyun seolah berkata, ‘turut berduka cita atas nasibmu, Kyu! Siapa suruh selingkuh sama Yesung-hyung!’  
Siwon berlari mengejar Kibum, tapi Kibumnya keburu masuk ke kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun, dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.   
-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, mianhae kalau jelek dan gaje yaa... saya memang masih baru. gomawo buat yang udah baca ya XD

**Author's Note:**

> Jreng-jreng-jreng!   
> Terkutuklah si Kyu yang memberi saran bejat pada Siwon...  
> WkWkWkWk... *Author ketawa evil*  
> Hai oppadeul dan eonniedeul semuaa!!! XD  
> Namaku, LeeHyunRin, author baru di sini...  
> Please, minta comment~~!! ^^


End file.
